In the Arms of the Enemy
by Rainan Strife
Summary: It's two years after Hogwarts, and our trio is currently in hiding. When Hermione meets a blast from the past one late night, will she be able to accept his story? And what happens when that friendship turns into something more? GWHP HGDM NOTE: This was


In the Arms of the Enemy

By Rainan Strife

WARNING: May contain spoilers if you have not read the sixth book!

A/N: Ok, I wrote this story while I was going through a major Harry Potter deprivation (waiting for the sixth book to come out, and knowing that it would in only weeks) and at that time I really had high hopes for Draco and Snape turning out to be good, but now after reading the HBP I really don't know about him anymore. So keep in mind that I wrote this before I began to loathe either of them... maybe... just maybe, there's hope for them in the last book. I don't think I will ever be able to forgive Snape though...

The cold night air nipped at her skin as she made her way down the dark street, trying desperately to keep warm. The moon was half visible through dark storm clouds, which surely meant rain, and cast an eery glow over the surroundings. The bundled figure still continued on her way home as if it was nothing more than a brisk walk through the park.

Hermione Granger had changed a lot over the past two years since she had graduated from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry with the rest of her peers. Though she was still just as smart as she'd always been, the brainy, know-it-all side of her had started to fade. Now that they were away from the constant pressure of having to do well in school, the fun-loving side of her had really begun to come out. Instead pouring through all the books she could get her hands on, she now chose to go dancing with her roommates, who were none other than her best friends Ron and Ginny Weasley, and of course, the famous Harry Potter. She had begun to care about makeup and fashion, and of course, boys.

Hermione and Ginny in particular had grown even closer over the past years. They had a sisterly like bond, which had most likely come from spending so much time at the Burrow. Ginny had turned to Hermione to confide in often, especially when it came to her unwavering crush on Harry. Though Hermione had always felt perfectly fine discussing Ginny's interest in one of their best friends, she thought it would be a long time before she confided her true thoughts when it came to boys, with Ginny. Hermione could never bring herself to admit to Ginny that she liked her best friend, and also Ginny's older brother, Ron Weasley.

Hermione mulled over thoughts of her life as she walked, glancing over her shoulder with the feeling that she was being followed. She shrugged it off and pulled her long coat tighter around herself. A silver sports car zoomed past her and turned left down a side street ahead of her.

_Great, _she thought to herself, _more crazy drivers in this neighborhood is just what we need._

There was a shuffling noise behind her, but when she turned around there was nothing but a flickering street like and looming shadows in an alley nearby.

She shook her head, but didn't think that her coat could be pulled any tighter, so instead quickened her pace. Then, there is was again. The unmistakable sound of shoes on pavement, and not far away at that. She also thought she heard a car door shut up ahead, but paid little attention to this. She was still expecting a dementor or something to pop out of the shadows and attack her.

_No, _she scolded herself, _that's stupid. Dementors don't have any feet to walk on, they glide._

Instead of making herself feel better though, this reassurance to herself only made her more afraid. She was now slowly walking backwards, her hand clenched tightly around the handle of her wand, which currently still remained in her pocket. She drew it out quickly though, when she saw the swish of a black cloak, and a black-booted foot step out fro the alley which her attention was no so intently focused on. A twig broke as she took another step backwards, wand still pointing straight out. She glared icily at what she now recognized to be a Death Eater in front of her.

She was furiously debating with herself as to what curse would be most useful when the black cloaked figure threw back it's oversized hood, revealing a pale face, white-blonde hair, and grey eyes.

"Well well well. If it isn't Miss Granger, out for a lovely little stroll through the town." He sneered at her. "Now what _ever_ is a girl like _you_ doing wandering the streets at this time of night?"

Hermione had now stopped moving backwards, slightly curious as to what Malfoy senior was doing in this area, but her wand remained raised, now pointed at his heart.

"Lucious Malfoy." She spat. "Why don't you just run back to your great "master" and tell him whatever he's planning won't work. It's useless to try to get to Harry through me. I'd die for him ad he knows that."

She glared at his pointed face and shivered when he took a step towards her. She could see by the way his face turned from a smirk to a scowl that she had guessed his plan.

"Ah well, you see Miss Granger, I thought you might say that, but you know, dear Potter is not the only one who cares about you. I can assure you there are other ways of getting to him..." He trailed off, grinning maliciously.

"You're filth, Malfoy. When will you learn that?" She tried to give him a look filled with hatred, while remaining calm.

"My dear," He said, with another step towards her. "You need to find some room in that oversized head of yours so fit some manners. Besides," He drawled. "The last time I checked, you were the mudblood."

She felt her face begin to redden with anger, but willed herself not to rise to his taunting.

"Well, as much fun as this little chat has been, I really do have to be finishing what I came here to do in the first place."

In less than a second, it seemed, Lucious Malfoy had raised his wand and shouted a spell.

"Crucio!"

Hermione felt herself fall to her knees, writhing in pain. A scream escaped her lips, but she felt the pain stop. A few tears leaked from the corners of her eyes as she struggled to her feet and regarded the man before her with even more hatred.

"You..." She began, but trailed off when she saw that her wand had slipped from her hand and was now laying on the ground near Malfoy's feet.

"It seems that one dose of that curse wasn't enough for you." He raised his hand again as Hermione lifted her chin, defiantly.

"Cru..."

He stopped in mid-spell, now slightly gaping at something behind Hermione's back. She dared not turn around, for fear that there would be something worse than a Death Eater behind her.

"Leave her alone." Came a voice that sounded oddly familiar.

"Well, this is a surprise. I never thought that you would sink so low as to associate yourself with her." He glared at whoever was behind Hermione, and then picked up her wand, twirling it between his long fingers.

"I said leave her alone. Haven't you done enough already?"

Lucious Malfoy let out a long, cold laugh that seemed to echo throughout the entire street.

"Honestly, you did turn out to be quite a dissapointment... I suppose it must have been your mother's blood." He smirked again.

"Don't you dare talk about her like that."

At that moment a spell rushed over her head, but by the time it reached the spot where Lucious Malfoy had stood, he had disapperated with a small pop, and then a clinking noise, which was Hermione's wand falling to the sidewalk.

"Are you alright?" Came the voice of the stranger who had saved her.

"I..." She finally turned around to face the man behind her and forgot what she was going to say. He was tall and lean, wearing black slacks with a black button-up shirt, green tie, and a long black coat over that. Her eyes trailed up to a fair face and stormy grey eyes, which were very similar to those she had been glaring at moments before.

There was one thing that was strikingly different about the person she now recognized, but could not believe he was here. Instead of long platinum blonde hair, this man had shoulder length black hair, now hanging around his face, though it looked like it had been slicked back hours before.

Hermione stuttered and found it hard to say anything. After seconds of akward silence she managed to whisper, "Draco?"


End file.
